La Legend de Zelda: La Sombra Legendaria
by Xmortal
Summary: Pues mi primer fanfiction de este juego. Lo unico que dire que es una semisecuela del Ocarine of Time. Por favor opinen.PD:El primer capitulo es corto. Capitulo 2 SUBIDO Sin Continuar Hasta Nuevo Aviso 13-07-12
1. ¡Un nuevo mal!

The Legend of Zelda: La sombra legendaria 

Capitulo 1:Un nuevo mal

En un bosque llama "Kokiri" se encontraba un niño que al salvado a una princesa, varias veces del malvado Ganon, pero esta vez el niño llamado "Link" despierta en su casa del Bosque Kokiri por un terremoto y siente que la casa se mueve, Link se da cuenta de que algo raro sucede y ve que lo lleván fuera de Bosque Kokiri. Mientra su Hada Navi se da cuenta de lo que sucede y decide ir a contarseló a el Bebe del Deku Tree. Lo que decide hacer Navi.

-¿Que vas hacer Navi?- pregunto el Bebe del Deku Tree - Pienso, que deberia avisarle de esto a Rey del Castillo o mejor dicho a la princesa- respondio Navi -¡Avisale al Rey Primero! - regaño el Bebe del Deku Tree - ¡Esta bien, ire de Imediato. - dijo Navi

Mientras Navi volaba en el Bosque Kokiri se formaba un Agujero Negro en donde de veria estar la casa de Link, Navi creyo ver la casa de Link en el cielo muy lejos de ella. Al llegar al castillo se encontro que todos los guardias estaba mas agitado que de costumbre, ni si quiera vieron cuando Navi pasó entre ellos. Al llegar con el Rey el Hada le conto la historia de que Link habia desaparecido por una fuerza misteriosa y que habia aparecido un Agujero Negro donde deberia de esta Link, -segun el Bebe del Deku Tree dice que necesitamos a Zelda, para rescatar a Link- dije Navi -Majestad¿porque los guardias estan agitados?. - pregunto Navi -Pues, un niño estaba jugando en una de la zonas donde hay mucho males encerrado, el niño desperto a la Sombra Legendaria un mal desconocido para nosotros, segun los rumores que eh oido es mas poderosa que el mismo Ganon y ademas dice que desmaya a quien la desperto. Que por cierto el niño lo encontramos desmayado en el suelo del ese lugar.- Respondio el Rey.  
-¿Donde queda ese lugar?- preguntó Navi -Ese lugar queda cuando se entra en Agujero Blanco y el lugar donde sale es al azar. Se puede encontrar rapidamente con La trifuerza - respondió el Rey -¿Es posible que la sombra legendaria haya tomado el poder de esos agujeros y llenarlo del maldad? - preguntó Navi -Creo que posible, porque la pregunta- contestó el Rey.  
-Donde estaba la casa de Link el kokiri forest, ha aparecido un agujero negro.- comenta Navi -Hey, padre escuche todo lo importante.- dijo Zelda entrando a la sala de trono.  
-Creo que se algo, pero no se mucho. Una ves oi que Ganondorf tuvo que encerrar esa Sombra Legendaria porque lo traicionó. Si le preguntamos Ganondorf sabra algo. - dijo Zelda -Zelda, tu trifuerza sirve como metodo de comunicacion entre los usuarios que tiene la trifuerza, trata de comunicarte con Link- dijo el Rey -No puedo hay gran cantidad del maldad en donde debe de estar Link- dijo Zelda -Entonces, no quedara otra opcion que preguntale a ganondorf - dijo el Rey -Ganondorf, esta sucediendo algo raro en Hyrule. - llamó Zelda -Si lo persivo se trata de la Sombra Legendaria que encerre hace años. - dijo Ganondorf -¿Puedes decirnos como podemos vencerla?- Pregunto Zelda.  
-Si, porque yo quiero ser el conquiste Hyrule, y esa maldita sombra legendaria me estorba.- respondio Ganondorf.  
Escucha Bien Zelda. En el castillo deje un diario, deberia estar escodido en la bibloteca de Maldiciones. Lo unico que de la Sombra Legendaria es que no tiene cuerpo propio para atacar y se lleva al Heroe reciente para posesionarse de su cuerpo. Los agujeros negros son agujeros que llevan a mas de 5 Monstruos, al termina con esos monstruos recibes 6 Diamantes en Rombo de diferente color que eso abrira la puerta final cada rombo tiene un significado para poder entrar en el agujeros negros debes de tener la trifuerza y armas.- dijo Ganondorf


	2. Llegada al Bosque Kokiri

La Leyenda de Zelda la sombra-legendaria

Capitulo 2:Llegada al Bosque Kokiri

-Padre, Iré al Bosque Kokiri como una nueva persona, mi deber es rescatar a Link y tambien salvar Hyrule. - dijo Zelda -Esta bien el Destino esta en tus mano. - dijo el Rey -¿Tienes el Difraz y el nombre?.-preguntó el Rey -¡Si! Mi nuevo nombre sera "Shilka"-Respondió Zelda -¡Mi primera mision sera ir a investigar!- dijo Zelda -¡Padre haz que el arpa me transporte al Bosque Kokiri! ordenó Zelda -Pero... seria peligroso. dijo el Rey -¡Solo Toca la arpa! Mientras este cerca del Antiguo templo del Bosque no me pasara nada. Hay esta Saria.  
-¡Esta Bien!- respondio el Rey

Poner cancion del templo bosque TLZOT

Mientras el Rey tocaba Zelda se teletransportada al la entrada del templo de kokiri.

-¿Zelda¿Viniste a Rescatar al Link?- Preguntó Saria -¿Como lo sabes?- preguntó Zelda -Lo unicos que conocen este lugar la cancion para llegar son Link,Yo y Tu- respondió Saria ¡Te Ayudaré en lo que pueda!- dijo Saria -Desde ahora llamamé Shilka, si las personas supiera que deje el Castillo se podrian alteradas.- dijo Zelda ¡Entendido!-Aclamó Saria.  
-¿Me puedes hacer un favor? Saria.- preguntó Zelda.  
-¡Seguro!- respondió Saria -Comprame un arco- dijo Zelda -¡No es necesario! dijo Saria -¿Que quieres decir! preguntó Zelda -Pues creo que link sabia que lo iva a rescatar y el lanzo su arco y flechas antes de que se fuera de bosque. Lo tengo en mi casa.- dijo Saria. Ok, vamos a tu casa me vas a presentar como Shilka y que me encontraste abandonada cerca de templo del bosque - ordenó Zelda -Esta bien, pero debe cambiar esa actitud de ordenanza- respondio Saria -¡Lo siento!- respondió Zelda -Saria¿has visto a Navi?- preguntó Zelda -Si, esta en el otro tunel tambien tiene una identida falsa ahora llamala Diva, aunque no me dijo nada de tí. - respondio Saria

En el otro tunel -¿Navi?- Preguntó Zelda -Si, Zelda cual es tu nombre ahora?- Preguntó Navi -Shilka- Respondio Zelda -Saria esta de nuestro lado y matendra la promesa de no decirle a nadie- dijo Zelda -Yo prometo no decir nada- dijo Saria -Entonces de Acuerdo- respondió Navi -Ahora los llamare Shilka y Diva- dijo Saria

-Bueno llegamos a mi casa- dijo Saria

-Ellas son Shilka y su hada Diva las encontre abadonada en el bosque cerca del templo. Shilka no recuerda nada de su pasado.- dijo Saria -Mucho gusto en concerlos- dijo Shilka -Igual a tí- respondieron los familiares de Saria. 


End file.
